


How, I love you

by Ashwang



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Flashbacks, Love Confessions, M/M, Present Tense, Short, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwang/pseuds/Ashwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that the song Nights in White Satin by The Moody Blues isn't really all that fitting with the storyline but it's a love song after all and this is a story about love! </p><p>This is a short tale of the present day and flash backs of the build up toward the two men being together.</p><p>Let me know what you think; I don't think this is my best piece, but I had an idea and I decided to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone will read this, it's a short piece and not my best but it's still enjoyable, I think! Maybe. I don't know; I'm sure you'll let me know if it's not!

Nights in white stain, never reaching the end. Letters I've written, never meaning to send. Beauty I'd always missed, with these eyes before. Just what the truth is, I can't say any more – 'cause I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you.

Tony and Steve danced intimately on the balcony of Stark Mansion, overlooking the garden that was illuminated by the moon and solar powered lights that lead up the pathway to the gazebo at the end of it, decorated in pink roses and fairy lights.

Running a hand down Steve's back, Tony kissed Steve's perfect lips and smiled. Steve held him closer, bringing the shorter man into his chest. They swayed slowly in the night, the record player crackling in the back ground. 

“I love you, Steve” Tony whispered into Steve's chest.

“I love you too” Steve said, placing a kiss into his dark hair.

###

Fury had introduced Steve Rogers to everyone but Tony. He knew that as soon as Tony caught sight of their newest team member, he would do everything in his power to make him his. Fury needed them to become a unit, strong, willing , fighters – he couldn't let Tony Stark ruin his plans for The Avengers Initiative. 

Of course, the one time Tony decided to come to a meeting, the first thing he saw was Steve and the wolfish grin that Fury so despised set upon Tony's face.

“Tony Stark” he said, holding out his hand.

“You must be Tony. I was told you didn't come to these things” The blond crossed his arms.

“You've probably been told a lot about me but I am guessing almost all of it is untrue” Tony winked.

“No, I think they pretty much covered it” Steve said, gesturing to the the assassins, scientist, demi-god, agent and director that stood behind him. 

“Fantastic” Tony pouted. He slumped into one of the chairs that sat around the glass meeting table.

“Shall we begin?” Agent Coulson spoke.

###

Gazing at people, some hand in hand. Just what I'm going through they can't understand. Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend. Just what you want to be, you will be in the end. And I love you, yes, I love you. Oh how I love you.

“It's getting cold. Shall we retire for the night?” Tony asked, gesturing to the bedroom.

“Just one more minute. I love holding you like this” and with that, he pulled Tony back into his and they danced once more.

###

A battle down town had the Avengers fighting with everything they had. Loki, Thor's brother, had started a war with Earth. His army were the Chitauri and they were ruthless and unlike anything they had ever seen before. Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, HawkEye, Hulk and Thor assembled to become heroes, putting a stop to Loki's evil plans. 

Loki had opened the portal, allowing the Chitauri to come through into Earth. A nuke had been sent to destroy the island, but there was no way Iron Man could let that happen. Tony had taken it up into the portal opening, where he watched it explode, before his suit had lost power, causing him to fall back through the portal as it closed due to Natasha using Loki's magic scepter. 

Hulk had caught him just in time. No one said a word as Tony lay on the ground, not breathing, the arc reactor dimming. Steve's chest tightened, praying for Tony to open his eyes. 

And he did.

Steve knew that he had fallen for his team mate in that moment.

###

Nights in white stain, never reaching the end. Letters I've written, never meaning to send. Beauty I'd always missed, with these eyes before. Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore – 'cause I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you. 'Cause I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you, oh how I love you. 

Steve lowered his head to take Tony's lips in his. He held Tony's head in his hand, playing with his hair and devouring his mouth. They broke for air but stood silently. Steve bit his lip and lead Tony to the bed. Laying him down, he elegantly got on top of Tony and pressed kisses into his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. Tony tried to undress Steve but he was stopped when Steve grabbed his wrists and held them down, kissing a trail from Tony's chin to his chest.

He had taken Tony in his mouth and worked him up until the dark haired man had moaned into the air, begging for Steve to take him.

“Please, Steve. I'm ready”

And with those words, Steve made love to Tony in a way he had never made love to anyone.

###

Since the battle was over and New York was being re-built, with the help of Tony's donation, the Avengers had gone their separate ways. Tony stayed in New York to rebuild the Tower as it was destroyed in the battle and Steve had stayed because he was still trying to get used to the 21st century and he wasn't even done exploring Brooklyn, let alone the rest of the world.   
The pair had seen each other around SHIELD but not stopped to speak to one another. Tony had a million things on his mind and Steve felt awkward. He didn't know what to do now there wasn't something to focus on. He wanted to talk to Tony, see how he was, but he was unable to find the courage. 

One morning, the coffee pot was empty and Steve knew Tony would come straight into the kitchen for a mug. He put some more on and waited for the genius to appear.

“Oh Christ” Tony said as he stepped through the door and saw Steve leaning against the counter.

“Nice to see you too, Tony” Steve smiled.

“Why isn't the coffee ready? I need coffee, Steve. Help” 

“I've just put a new pot on, shouldn't take too long... How have you been?” Steve gulped, nerves building in his stomach.

“Fabulous. The Tower is nearly ready and we've not had any attacks, so yeah, pretty damn fabulous, Cap” Tony laughed, then sighed.

The coffee was ready so Steve poured two mugs and passed one to Tony who smiled appreciatively. Steve watched as the man in front of him drank. Tony loved his coffee piping hot, he was always in a rush, never had time to sit and enjoy it, so he was used to it burning the back of his throat.

“Are you sure you're okay, Tony?” Steve questioned.

“Never better. Thanks for the coffee, Spangles. See you around”

Steve sank into the kitchen stool. He was mad at himself for letting his nerves get the best of him, but he was also worried about Tony's reaction to the question he had asked. What was going on in Tony Stark's mind?

###

Breathe deep, the gathering gloom, watch lights fade, from every room. Bedsitter people, look back and lament, another day's useless, energy spent.

Tony came undone beneath Steve, the grip he had was tight, leaving bruises on the billionaires hips. Moans hung in the air, the climax built and the wave of incredible orgasms crashed down upon the pair.

Heavy breathing filled the silence as Steve rolled off the dark haired man and lay beside him, both gloriously naked. Tony let out a soft laugh and placed a kiss on Steve's temple. He then stroked Steve's chest and put his head on his shoulder. 

“Steve Rogers, you are the best husband in the world”

###  
Steve was having a hard time getting used to his new life. Since waking from the ice he hadn't been able to fully comprehend the new world. He missed his old life, the people in it, his love... But he couldn't get it back and he was trying to accept it. He knew he had done the right thing, the sacrifice he had made was worth it, but being alone in his SHIELD issued apartment was starting to get to him. 

He needed someone to talk to about how he was feeling but there wasn't anybody. Apart from Tony, but Steve knew he wouldn't care. Steve had been thinking about him a lot, ever since the battle and his realisation that he had fallen for Tony. He tried to brush the feelings away but every time he saw him, they came flooding back.

He knew Tony would never feel he same way and that hurt Steve's heart more than anything. At the beginning, Steve couldn't stand the man. He thought he was an arrogant, rude, self-obsessed jerk with more money than sense, but the time spent with Tony, fighting alongside him, he had changed his mind. Tony was selfless, beautiful, kind and charming. Steve felt guilty for judging him. But no matter how much he had changed his opinion on the man, Tony was never going to like Steve the way Steve liked him. 

Pounding on the door woke Steve up and he grabbed a baseball bat from beneath his bed before going to the front door. Opening it swiftly, he held the bat above his head. Tony rushed through the door and threw himself down on Steve's couch.

“What's wrong Tony? Why are you here?” panic and curiosity coming through in Steve's voice.

“I had to see someone. Pepper, she's gone. She said she couldn't stand to be around me anymore, because I don't care about anyone but myself. She said she would still be CEO but that our friendship was over. I fucked up, Steve. I don't know how to fix this” 

Steve joined Tony on the couch and placed a hand on Tony's leg. 

“I'm sure you'll be able to sort things out with Miss Potts. Everything will be okay” Steve assured.

“No, Steve. It's done, broken. It's fucked. She always threatened but this time she went through with it. She walked out and left me in the workshop. She sounded so, so broken. And I did that. I did that to her with my drinking and never wanting to help her with the company. Steve, I am such a fuck up” Tony allowed the tears to trail down his cheeks.

Steve stroked Tony's leg, comforting him. He offered a cup of coffee and Tony asked for something stronger. Bringing him a glass of whiskey, Tony downed it and relaxed into the couch. Steve watched and listened to Tony ramble about how much of a mess his life was. He even let Steve in on truths about his family. Steve was shocked at the relationship between Tony and his father, as he had known Howard and thought he was a great man. Apparently, he wasn't such a great father.

Once Tony had calmed down, he had no energy. Steve grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over Tony as he got comfortable. Tony apologized for bursting into the apartment and thanked Steve for putting up with his “shit” as he called it.

Steve smiled weekly as he leaned over to turn the lamp off. Before he did, he studied Tony's features, his soft lips, dark skin, facial hair, the crinkles round his eyes.  
“Tony, why do you hate yourself so much?” Steve whispered, still looking down at Tony.

“I don't hate myself, I just know my worth” 

“I think you're priceless”

Steve turned the lamp off and went to bed. 

In the morning, Tony was gone and Steve's heart sank. He had hoped Tony would still be there so they could talk. He remembered what he had said before going to sleep and he started to panic. Had he scared Tony off? His heart sank further; he knew Tony would never return the feelings. 

###

Impassioned lovers, wrestle as one, lonely man cries for love, and has none. New mother picks up, and suckles her son, senior citizens, wish they were young. 

Waking up the next morning, Steve breathed in Tony's scent and carefully broke free of the hold Tony had on him. He padded into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Tony's soft snores had stopped. Steve turned around to see a sleepy Tony rubbing his eyes.

“What are you doing out of bed so early?” Steve chuckled.

“You were gone. I was worried” Tony murmured.

“I am making breakfast for my husband, is that okay?” Steve walked up to Tony and placed a kiss upon his lips.

“That's fine with me” Tony smiled against Steve's lips, wrapping his arms around Steve's bare body. 

Steve finished making breakfast and the pair got back into bed. The sun was coming through the balcony doors and onto the four-poster bed they were on. The white cotton drapes that hung on the bed posts were moving in the subtle breeze.

It was everything Steve had wished for and more. Tony Stark was his life and he couldn't have been happier.

###

Steve hadn't seen Tony at SHIELD for the last week. After he had let him sleep on his couch, he hadn't heard from him either. He was starting to worry. He even asked Coulson if he had heard from Tony but he didn't have a clue. Steve decided it was time to visit the Tower.

Happy let him up with his codes and Steve walked in to find Tony passed out on the floor. Rushing over to him, he checked he was still breathing and then picked him up. He placed him in his bed and took his shoes off. 

Tony stirred and Steve stood back. Tony's eyes went wide at the sight of Steve but he didn't say anything. Steve raised his hands in defence and backed into the door. Tony still didn't say anything, so Steve decided to.

“I just came to check on you. You were passed out...” Steve rushed.

Still nothing.

“I'm going to leave now” Steve whispered.

“No” Tony choked.

Steve stopped and Tony got off the bed and began to walk towards him. He took Steve's hand and lead him back into the living room where the fire place crackled and the smell of stale whiskey filled Steve's nose.

Tony draped himself across the couch and stared at Steve, who stood uncomfortably in the middle of the magnificently large room. Tony took in a deep breath and sighed loudly, making Steve feel even more scrutinized.

“Why are you here?” Tony asked.

“I was worried about you” Steve replied.

“Why were you worried about me?”

“You're my team mate. I care about you” 

Steve shifted but kept his gaze on Tony. He couldn't read his expression and it was starting to scare him. Then Tony stood up and swiftly walked up to the blonde Hero. He stopped, barely an inch between the two men. Steve stood his ground, sweat beads forming on his forehead.

“Steve, what do you really want? I don't understand you at all. You come across as this fierce leader but really you just can't hack the real world” 

“You don't understand, Tony. You don't understand what it's like being here, in a world that you don't understand. I'm scared...” Steve half shouted, half choked in defense.

The fireplace spat and flickered. The soft orange light caught Steve's figure so beautifully. The curve of his face, those eyes...

“I know I don't understand, Steve” Tony sighed softly. “That's why I am going to help you” Tony stepped even closer into Steve's space, their bodies almost touching.

“Why?” Steve whispered, still looking at Tony.

“Because I love you”

###

Cold hearted orb, that rules the night. Removes the colors, from our sight. Red is grey and, yellow white. But we decide, which is right, and which is an illusion.

After cleaning up after breakfast and showering, the two sat on the balcony looking out at the garden. Steve pulled Tony closer to him, still looking out at the view.

“I still can't believe you love me, Tony” he whispered.

“That's ridiculous. Why wouldn't I love you?” 

“Because I'm me. I don't know” Steve shrugged.

“I have loved you for so long. I know the way I told you wasn't exactly, well, you know. But I do. You caught my eye, Cap. I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than you” Tony smiled, kissing Steve's cheek.

Steve blushed under the feeling of Tony's lips. He was so happy that Tony returned his love. Out of everything Tony could have said that night in the Tower, the words he had heard were the last thing he had expected. 

Tony had helped him, like he said he wanted to. He had taught Steve everything about the new world – the technology, the way people interacted, the world of business and advertisement, film and other forms of media. He taught Steve everything he wanted to know, even helped him track down his past where Steve learned what had happened to his friends and loved ones. They spent every waking minute together until Steve felt like the world wasn't so scary.

Steve proposed to Tony after a year and the word 'yes' was the best things Steve had ever heard. They married in a little church with close friends and had their honey moon in Italy. Tony promised he would show Steve the world one day. When they returned, they lived in the Mansion together. 

Tony and Pepper had made up, with the help of Steve and the Avengers were surprised and accepting of their relationship, even Fury came to the ceremony, much to Tony's disbelief. 

Everything was perfect in Steve's life; he couldn't be happier and that was because of the love he shared with Tony Stark.

Nights in white stain, never reaching the end. Letters I've written, never meaning to send. Beauty I'd always missed, with these eyes before. Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore – 'cause I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you.


End file.
